Misunderstandings
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: A young Tom Riddle thinks the Wizarding world needs to change. Written for History of Magic assignment 8 and for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card club...
A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for assignment 8 in History of Magic Class on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum! It's also for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

History of Magic: Assignment 8

 **Time Period Task:** Write about the childhood and/or adolescence of Tom Riddle. Alternatively, write about an incident that occurs during the first opening of the Chamber of Secrets.

Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card: **(Gold) Tom Riddle: Rare Card! 5 Knut Bonus** _(31 December, 1926[10] – 2 May, 1998), later known as Lord Voldemort, was a half-blood wizard and considered by many to be the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time. The son of wealthy Muggle Tom Riddle Senior and witch Merope Gaunt, he was orphaned and raised in a Muggle orphanage, which remained his permanent residence through his 1938-1945 attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Challenge: Write about Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tom Riddle was a fourth year Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he had noticed several things that was wrong with the world he was still pretty new to. He didn't understand why they didn't have a place for orphaned magical children to be placed in so that they were with people of their own kind instead of Muggles who didn't understand why certain things happen that happen. He had to go back to the orphanage every summer and every summer like clockwork he was bullied, but yet he couldn't defend himself because using magic outside of Hogwarts would see him expelled.

Which is why he was once again in the library going through the laws that had been passed in the past. He wanted a better understanding of everything so that he could find a way to get what he wanted changed, changed. He had found out right before he came back to Hogwarts for his fourth year that he was the heir of Slytherin which explained why he could understand snakes when he saw them and heard them talking. That is also how he was able to get a copy of all the laws that had been passed. He needed to find a way to make sure that no magical child would have to go through what he has been through especially since talking to Albus Dumbledore hadn't done him any good.

He couldn't understand why a man who was purported to be understanding, kind, and caring didn't seem to care about the hardships that he had at the orphanage each time he went back when school was let out for the summer. If an authority figure wouldn't do anything about it then he would do something about it himself. He may not be able to save himself from the bullying, but he would make sure that nobody else had to go through what he was having to go through.

Once he compiled all the information he decided that his best bet was to appeal to the purebloods. He knew that for them children were to be cherished. He also knew that he needed to make them see that by constantly marrying people that were related to them that they were going to eventually kill off their family line because the magic in their line will die if they didn't add new blood into it.

With those thoughts and plans he started to work towards his goal. He wanted to establish himself and his name before his seventh year so that he would have loyal followers and friends. He would do whatever he had to in order to make sure that the Wizarding World prospered instead of perished like it was going to eventually if it kept going in the direction that it was going in.

He would keep getting good grades like he had been doing just so that he could show everyone that he was good at everything that he did. He wouldn't let anyone tell him that he couldn't be the best that he wanted to be. He wouldn't let anyone drag him down again. He would make sure that he rose to the top. He would make sure that eventually Dumbledore knew that what he had done was wrong. He was going to prove everyone wrong and enjoy doing it.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* So I hope you all enjoyed this little story! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
